Images from each camera of a multi-camera system may be stitched together to form a stitched image, for instance, a 360-degree image. Such stitched images can be recorded or streamed live, for instance, on a head mounted device. However, a mismatch between camera optics of a multi-camera system may result in inconsistency across a stitched image, particularly at boundaries between images used to form the stitched image.